


Long Time No See

by sankiimachuuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oma is spelled as Ouma bc hecc, also how do yall tag, and Shuichi is suffering here, im not a writer but here i am, the title is clever yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankiimachuuu/pseuds/sankiimachuuu
Summary: Ouma meeting his old schoolmates, cool.But it seems something has changed, not in a good way.





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic, I'm not experienced at all, so please don't yell at me. I'm soft. :(

Ouma has been sitting inside a cafe alone, scrolling through his phone to pass time. He hasn't ordered anything yet nor planning on doing it either. He has nothing to do today, to which, he say, is completely boring.

He decided to leave the place, as he lifted his eyes away from his phone, he's greeted by the sight of his old schoolmate from highschool. She has blonde hair and her hairpins designed as music notes, he recalled her name was Kaede Akamatsu.

She's facing towards his direction, but she didn't seem to notice him, or it is because she doesn't recognized him?

Akamatsu was popular back then, she's also a pianist. But they never hangout as much, so they never have gotten close. But the person she's with, on the other hand.

She's having a conversation with a guy, his back facing Ouma. They seem to get along, of course they do, they're bestfriends. Raven hair, dark clothes, and he's wearing a hat. The same hat he has been wearing for a few years of highschool. he has stopped wearing them the last time they saw each other, but time has passed, he's wearing them again.

His name is Shuichi Saihara.

They both met because of, let's see, Kaito Momota. Ouma thought he was obnoxious enough to tease, so he did. In their second year, Momota was showing Saihara around. Saihara had just transferred that time, Ouma decided to annoy Momota during their tour. They didn't finished it, so they tried again the next day. But again, Ouma was there to slow them down. Saihara was kind enough to let him do what he pleases sometimes and tries to calm Momota down when he's on the verge of punching Ouma in the face. 

And just like that, they spent a lot of time together. Well, mostly because Ouma keeps bothering him but it still counts.

Ouma used to have a tiny crush on the guy, but he brushed it off and it somehow disappeared. Was he glad it's gone? I don't know.

He decided he'll annoy the two of them to lessen his boredom. Though, when he stood up, Kaede did too. She bowed to Saihara and went outside in a hurry. Oh well, guess he's going for Saihara for now.

He gleefully walks towards Saihara, he stops right in front of him. Ouma's eyes widened when he sees his face. He's wearing sunglasses? He has never seened him wear them before.

Saihara is also too focused on stirring his coffee that he didn't even noticed Ouma in front of him. Hmph.

"Hey! Saihara-chan, long time no see!"

Saihara almost knocked down his drink.

Ouma grinned at him, "Wow, you're clumsier than before."

Saihara nervously laughed, looking down to his drink, "Do I know you?"

An overly dramatic gasp escaped Ouma's mouth, trying to look betrayed as best as he could, "You don't remember the Supreme Leader of Evil?! That's s-so cruel, I thought w-we were friends!" And here comes the crocodile tears.

The raven turned his head to Ouma's direction, still looking down though, "I-I'm so sorry! Please calm down!" Saihara turned back at the table, rested an arm on top and raised his hand to his mouth, "Ouma-kun? Is that right?"

The tears stops as the grin came back on Ouma's face, "You remembered!" He says as he settles himself down on the empty seat, "I saw Akamatsu-chan ditch you, that's unfortunate."

"She had important busine-"

"Since she has left my poor beloved Saihara-chan alone, I'll be here to take her place as your companion!"

Saihara let out a deep breath, "I guess that's okay." Well, he doesn't mind. Maybe.

They started off with small talks, it was doing great. It was.

But something was bothering Ouma. Saihara wouldn't raise his head to face him directly, he's just looking down on the table. Did his fear with eye contact back? Is that why he's wearing his old hat again? Plus the sunglasses.

"So are you and Akamatsu-chan finally going out or what?"

As that sentence left Ouma's mouth, Saihara choked on his drink.

Saihara raised both of his hands and wave them in defense, "No, no! Not at all, she's already with Iruma-san!" 

Ouma scoffed, "Seriously? She's with HER in all of people?"

"Well, Iruma-san is pretty vulgar, but they make each other happy. I guess that's enough reason for them to be with one another, I guess." Saihara shrugs.

"That sounded so cheesy."

"S-Sorry!"

They continued talking for a few more minutes. Ouma, still bothered by Saihara, decided to confront him.

"Saihara-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Are you back on hating eye contact again?"

Both of them fell silent.

After a while, Saihara broke the uncomfortable silence, with a sad, silent laugh.

"No, actually..." He slowly took off his sunglasses.

Ouma has been waiting to see those eyes again, but the tip of Saihara's hat and the way he lowered his head blocked the view.

He raised his head to face Ouma, but his eyes, they were clouded. The original color of his eyes, faded. Saihara is facing him, but his eyes were looking pass him. Like he couldn't...

"I can't see. Not anymore."


End file.
